Kantai Celica
by Weeb Car
Summary: A young man is stationed at a naval base full of shipgirls as an assistant mechanic. However, his past starts catching up to him as he tries to fix problems for the shipgirls.
1. Chapter 1: Akashi

Kantai Celica

Somewhere along the coast of the Ibaraki Prefecture, there is a small naval base that has about a hundred shipgirls, who all rely on a single shipgirl to keep their equipment in top condition and stocked up on fuel and ammo. That shipgirl is Akashi, a woman in her early twenties who lives in a hangar that has a role for maintenance and repairs in the naval base.

"Akashi-san! My quiver has a hole in it!"

"I'll make it as good as new in no time!"

The demand for repairs from Akashi is high, as all the other shipgirls living in the naval base are sent to do constant sorties and expeditions while the sun is up. Even though Akashi is an experienced repair ship or, well, has the abilities of the one that has the same name as her, she is still a human being with emotions and free will.

"Akashi-san, I think my turret is clogged up."

"I'll check it out. It's okay….."

Time after time, repair after every repair, Akashi gradually became fatigued from the constant repairs from the moment she wakes up to when she sleeps. Akashi began to feel as if her body was wearing down. She was covered in oil, soot and grease from all the jobs she was given over the years. She felt like she couldn't breathe from all the work piling up on her, but she didn't take a break from her work nor complain about it to the admiral that was once in charge of the naval base.

Even though a new female admiral was stationed at the base to replace the old admiral, Akashi made herself stay the same as she was. It seemed okay for Akashi to not speak up about her problems to the new admiral over the few months, but one day, it all changed.

"Okay Akashi-san," the female admiral ordered, "Can you handle getting all these equipment up and running really fast? I need them to get ready for a sortie before the day ends."

The admiral pointed at a total of six riggings of a whole range of turrets and cannons that were badly damaged from something.

The pink-haired subordinate replied with small smile, "Yes, I can do it."

"That's really good of you." the dark-haired admiral walked away from Akashi while saying, "I'm counting on you!"

Akashi waved goodbye at the admiral and set off to work on getting the six riggings up and running in top condition. While Akashi was working on the riggings for the sortie, a couple of girls came up to Akashi. Akashi stopped working and asked the two, "Yamakaze-san, Akagi-san...what happened?"

Yamakaze was holding a small Zero fighter in her hands while tearing up. The plane happened to have a wing broken off. Yamakaze was scared of telling Akashi what happened, so Akagi put her hand on Yamakaze's shoulder and assured in a calm tone, "It's okay. She'll understand."

Yamakaze stammered while trying to get her words out, "I-I….I broke A-Akagi-san's…..plane…. I'm sorry! Uwwaaa!"

Yamakaze dropped the Zero which caused it to break the other wing just to try and wiper her tears with both hands. Akashi quickly kneeled over to Yamakaze's level and tried to console her. "It's okay Yamakaze. Don't worry, I can fix it."

Yamakaze wasn't fully convinced with Akashi's tired tone, "B-but!"

Akashi brushed off Yamakaze's tears in her eyes and explained, "You don't have to worry. I'm here to fix things. Now just be a strong shipgirl, okay?"

Yamakaze didn't really give a response, so Akagi took Yamakaze out of the repair hangar to let her calm down. "I'm sorry for the trouble," Akagi bowed to Akashi.

"It's fine," Akashi assured, "You can count on me to get it fixed."

Akagi nodded and continued taking the crying Yamakaze out of the repair hangar. Once the two shipgirls were gone, Akashi picked up the pieces of Zero fighter and placed them on a workbench.

Suddenly, Akashi felt most of her energy had been instantly sapped out of her body. An intense headache took over Akashi's head, so Akashi kneeled down from the pain.

"URGH! **CUUHFF CHUUUHFF!"** " The repair shipgirl gave out a really bad cough, but Akashi tried to keep going with her work. Akashi decided to work on one of the destroyer's riggings first before doing anything else.

"Come on," Akashi tried to fight through the headache with words, "I have to do this! E-everyone's- **CHUUHHGH!** counting on me!"

"This is Ayanami-san's…." Akashi found a small crack on the rigging's smokestack, so she tried to get her welding equipment ready while fighting off her pain.

Akashi slowly grabbed her welding equipment and mask, and set the welding machine up for power. However, right when Akashi was going to ground the welding machine to prevent her from shocking herself, Akashi's eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy.

"No! Please!"

Akashi fought hard to get her job done. She didn't want to lose everything. She didn't want to let her comrades down. However, Akashi had surrendered to her fatigue and sickness that she instantly collapsed on the ground. Akashi couldn't get herself to wake up.

* * *

Akashi opened her eyes and found herself somewhere in the depths of the ocean. She was surprised to be underwater so suddenly. Akashi looked down and she realized that was falling down closer and closer to the dark abyss of the sea face up. She gazed up at a fading sun.

' _What?'_ Akashi thought, ' _Did they throw me out? Is it because I'm not good anymore?'_

Akashi contemplated about the meaning of her life, and just looked at the fading sun up at the surface. Initially, Akashi wanted to swim up to the surface, but she didn't have any energy left in her body.

' _If only I could move,'_ Akashi thought, ' _but I guess I can't...because I'm useless, right?'_

All she could do is reach out for the sun shining down on her, but that didn't help her situation at all. There, Akashi accepted her fate and closed her eyes once more preparing herself for death.

' _Sorry everyone. I can't help anymore… Let me stay in this abyss…'_

She expected the darkness of the abyss to swallow her up; however, something had grabbed her by the hand. It pulled her away from the depths of the ocean and closer to the light. Akashi opened her eyes again, and looked up. She saw a dark masculine figure wearing a strange helmet pulling her up to the surface. Then, right when Akashi hit the surface, light flooded her vision.

* * *

" ***Gasp*!"**

Akashi suddenly woke up from her terrible nightmare. Akashi could smell the scent of septics and sterilization materials in the air. The repair ship tried to sit up, but she had no strength left in her body and felt extraordinarily hot. It took Akashi realized that she was in the naval base's infirmary that can take care of twelve shipgirls.

"Why...am I here…?" Akashi asked to herself.

Then right outside the infirmary doors, Akashi could hear the female admiral and a shipgirl talking to each other. However, Akashi could only hear parts of the conversation as the infirmary doors are closed.

" **...alright?"**

Akashi didn't recognize the shipgirl's voice, but she could hear parts of what she was saying. " **...Akashi has been…."**

The admiral groaned out loud, " **What should I…..?"**

" **...should find someone….the job. Akashi's…..not good.."**

Akashi picked up the shipgirl's response and was shocked at her opinion. Then the shipgirl opened the infirmary door. Akashi immediately shut her eyes and tried to face away from the shipgirl entering the infirmary.

This time Akashi could hear the admiral and the shipgirls completely. "Okay, I'll check on Akashi-san one more time, but she'll get worse if you don't take my advice, Admiral Kitami Hina-san."

The admiral moaned, "Urgh… I'll have to think about it. It's gonna be a lot more paperwork though."

Admiral Kitami left the hallway from the infirmary. The shipgirl who was conversing with the admiral walked up to Akashi's bed. She noticed that Akashi had moved around in bed, so the shipgirl poked Akashi's cheek to get to her attention.

"Oi, I know you're awake."

Akashi looked up at the woman in question. She was wearing a labcoat over her elegant-like black dress. The woman had quite a bit of makeup on with a rather flashy hairstyle that makes Akashi's look bland.

"You're…" Akashi called out at the woman, "The hospital ship Awa Maru-san… why are you here…?"

Awa Maru took a chair and sat down next to the repair ship. "Isn't it obvious?" the elegant woman replied, "Admiral Kitami called me up for you. You fell unconscious in that repair hangar over there and nearly set it on fire with your welding equipment you had running."

Akashi gave a sorrowful face at the hospital shipgirl. She didn't give a single response and laid back down on her bed slowly.

"It's alright," Awa Maru consoled Akashi while giving her a headpat, "It's my job anyway as a hospital ship- well doctor or nurse really to take care of any sick girls like you. Speaking of which…."

Awa Maru took out a brand new disposable thermometer and put it in Akashi's mouth. After a few seconds, the hospital ship pulled the thermometer out to read it. "Tch," Awa Maru called out, "Just as I thought. You're burning up really bad."

Akashi asked Awa Maru, "What's going on with me sensei?"

"I don't know what happened between you and the last admiral here, but you've been holding that fever for awhile now, right?"

"A fever?" Akashi asked.

"You've been feeling strangely warmer than usual. Or like your head feels like it's on fire. That kind of fever." Awa Maru searched for something in the medical cabinets, but all she could find was a bunch of bandage rolls and gauzes. "Where are the painkillers?! Oh there's one-!" Awa Maru groaned, "Ohhh….what this one expired last year, great. I'm going to have to request an update on the medical supplies in this place. It's all outdated!"

Akashi made a really glum face at Awa Maru, but the hospital ship consoled Akashi, "Don't worry, accidents happen sometimes. The admiral here will take care of everything for you."

Akashi was thinking about the conversation between the admiral and Awa Maru, so she tried to ask the doctor. "Umm Awa Maru-san!"

"Do you need something?" Awa corrected Akashi's honorifics, "It's Awa Maru-sensei, not -san. Just call me that from now on okay?"

"Oh…" Akashi thought for a few moments about asking the doctor about her concerns, but she got too afraid of the consequences of asking her. "It's okay it's nothing."

"I see," Awa Maru placed a copy of some old shounen manga on the nightstand next to Akashi for her to pass the time. "Here, if you feel like you can sit up, you can read this."

Akashi didn't give a response to Awa Maru. She gazed at the cover of the manga which was very striking to her. It was a boy standing in front of an old white car.

"As soon as you get better, you take good care of your health." The hospital ship left the infirmary to take care of some paperwork and get medication for Akashi. As soon as Awa Maru left, Akashi tried to make herself comfortable, but she coughed a few times out loud.

Akashi closed her eyes to try to get some rest, but there was something in her mind bugging her. ' _Are they...going to replace me?'_

Then tears ran from Akashi's eyes as Akashi was scared of being taken out of the naval base. It was the only place she could call home, and she doesn't know what would happen to her.

' _Please….don't let it be true….'_

* * *

Meanwhile, the admiral sulked about in her office about the incident. She blamed herself for not paying much attention to Akashi.

"What do I do? I've only been here for three months and now this happens!" The admiral asked to herself, "I should have known something like this would happen, damnit!"

As the admiral put her face down on her desk, a black-haired girl wearing glasses came up to her with a phone in hand. The girl reported, "Admiral Kitami, someone on the phone is calling for you."

"E-ehhh? Oh thanks… Ooyodo-san" The admiral took the phone and asked, "Hello?"

" **Hey nee-chan, are you busy? I need to ask you something?"**

"Kenta?" The admiral looked over at Ooyodo for a signal of any matters needed to be taken care of. Ooyodo shook her head in response, so the admiral asked her little brother on the line, "No, what happened? Are you in trouble with the police?!"

" **Wha-? No! It's not that!"** Kenta explained, " **It's something else. You see I have a friend that needs a job badly. I remember that you said you get paid a lot on yours, so is there a position for him to fill in? I really feel bad for the guy."**

"Oi, what kind of person do you take me for Kenta?! I can't help any of your friends! I've got a lot of stuff to do in my jo-!"

The admiral glanced back at the report regarding Akashi sitting in front of her. There was a note on the report from Awa Maru saing: _Cannot handle current work on her own. Will need additional help._

" **Look nee-chan,"** while the admiral looked into the report, Kenta tried to explain himself, " **I can't leave him alone. He just lost his job and he's not looking well. I really want to help because he's saved my ass before. I jus-"**

"Kenta, " the admiral asked in a calm manner, "What did your friend do before?"

" **He was a mechanic, a great one too. Why?"**

"You said he needed a job, right? I'll think about it."

* * *

Some time later after the incident with Akashi, the higher-ups of the organization responded with setting up job interviews for mechanics.

"Thank you for your time. We will contact you as soon as possible."

After the day of interviewing people were finished, an old admiral and training cruiser Katori were filing up resumes and other documents in order.

The old admiral slowly sat up from his seat as soon as the interviewee was gone. "Well Katori-kun, would you like a drink from the vending machine?"

"I'm good, Head Admiral Yamamoto-san, " Katori replied, "We still need to decide the contenders for all of the bases."

"Oh right…." the head admiral stood next to Katori in order to look over the documents and asked, "So who do you think is the best one? I think it might be that last one that came in."

"I can't say…." Katori explained while flipping through the organized documents, "However, there is one that I think stands out from the rest. Here."

The head admiral perused through the document Katori handed and gave a rather amused face. "Ohhh….I see. How interesting. So number sixty-three catches your eye, huh?

"Well," Katori explained, "He has all the qualifications we need for Akashi-san from the Ibaraki Naval Base."

"Ibaraki, huh?" The head admiral looked over the application with a comment, "I see that he has a really good score on the theory test. A little bit behind on a few others though."

"But I do believe that he is best qualified for that place. It's just that there was something interesting about him." Katori spoke.

The head admiral chuckled, "You're right about that with his past experiences, but why did he quit his last job? Doesn't seem right to step down like that so suddenly."

"I apologize for not asking him about that earlier."

"Ah no, it's not necessary, " the head admiral smiled a bit, "But if you feel like he's a good one for that mess of a naval base, then we'll take him, this young boy. Your intuition hasn't failed me for years now, so I'll trust you on that, Katori."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a new version of Kantai Celica. This will be an ongoing fanfiction, and this is the last time I try to create a new version. I honestly need feedback, so if you have anything please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Mechanic

" **THIS IS BAD! CAR NUMBER SIXTY-THREE HAS GOTTEN INTO A COLLISION WITH ITS TEAMMATE!"**

" **Uegh! I'm stuck! Get me out! GET ME OUT!"**

" **LOOK OUUUT!"**

* * *

 **"SCREEE! BEEEEEEP! OI, HURRY UP!"**

"HUH?!" At a rural intersection, an old white sports car was still sitting at a green light. It was holding a kei truck back, so the tiny truck blared its horn at the driver of the sports car.

"OH SORRY!" The driver called out while launching his white liftback off the line. The sports car skidded it's rear tires and quickly left the agricultural truck behind.

"Man!" The truck driver called out while turning left, "What a rude guy! Fucking Celica….!"

The white Toyota Celica cruised through the peaceful countryside, driven by a young man in a white full-face helmet. No one could see his face as his visor was completely blacked out.

The boy was following a route he traced on a map for going to somewhere along Ibaraki's coastline. When he stopped to find his way on the map, the strange boy realized that he had not much fuel left in his old Toyota.

"Oh no," the boy groaned in fluent English, "Where's a gas station when you need one? Oh! There it is!"

The Celica pulled into to a service station nearby, which prompted a female attendant to run over and receive him.

"Welcome!" The slender attendant guided the Toyota Celica next to a fuel dispenser. The driver rolled down his window for the attendant and asked in Japanese, "Hello, twent-no... fifteen liters regular please."

"Of course! Just open the cap."

"No wait!" The driver revised his order while shutting off the engine, "Just fill it all the way up."

"Yes!"

The driver opened the fuel cap and let the attendant do her work. He climbed out of his Celica once he gave the money to the attendant. The boy stretched his arms and legs from the supposed long drive. The station attendant in a green uniform approached the driver with a curious look on her face.

"Umm, is there something wrong?" The driver asked.

"You're not from here, aren't you?" The attendant asked.

"Yeah I mean," The driver pointed out at the Celica's license plate, "I'm from Saitama. Well I kinda got kicked out from my apartment just last night, but I got a job around here."

"Oh..." The attendant raised an eyebrow at the driver, "There's not many jobs out here. It's pretty boring for a city boy like you, you know."

"Ehh," the boy replied, "I really don't have much of a choice. I have to be there soon today to meet the boss."

"I see. So what's with the helmet? You shy or something?"

"Okay miss," the boy remarked, "You're being awfully nosy."

"Can't I at least have some fun, dear customer?" The long twin-tailed attendant pointed out, "After all, I am the only one here."

"Alright fine..., I'll tell you." The boy explained, "I'm scared of dying. Is that good enough for you?"

"Hmmm... meh, fair enough," the attendant remarked while pacing around the boy, "Then where's your job? I can help with directions, dear customer."

The driver pointed out on his map for the station attendant, "It's this place. Somewhere nearby off the coast."

The attendant widened her eyes at the boy's destination. The boy noticed her reaction and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? O-oh no not really! The place you're going to is there once you get through the mountain pass over there. J-just ignore all the warning signs on the way."

"I see..." The driver heard the fuel dispenser click as a signal of the Celica being ready to go. The boy climbed into his driver seat waiting for the attendant to close the fuel cap. "Thank you miss."

Suddenly, the attendant gave the boy a straight face while holding onto his hand, "Hey mister...you should turn back now."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you're scared of dying, right? If you want to live. You're better off turning back."

"Uhhh..." the young man replied, "I think I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern."

"Your choice." The attendant gave a deep sigh and let go of the boy's hand, and the Celica drove away from the service station. The female attendant looked at the white sports car heading for the mountain pass.

"Poor guy," the brown-haired attendant walked back to the station. "He won't last in that place for long."

The old Celica slowly drove towards the road the attendant pointed at. The engine purred smoothly as it pulled the car up to the mountain pass that was full of warning signs on the guardrails.

Some read as either, " **Danger! Please turn back.", or "Do not trespass. Violators will be prosecuted."**

However, the driver didn't take notice to those signs as he was busy reminiscing his past. "It's been awhile since that crash, huh? By now I would have gotten into Formula Three…"

" **BREEEEE! BRRRREEE!"**

The boy jumped from the sudden ringing. He thought that his phone had an incoming call. So he pulled over to the side of the road while turning on his hazard lights. He pulled out his cheap flip phone. The driver of the Celica realized that it was his alarm on his phone that was blaring out. It was supposed to be the time he was to arrive at his new workplace.

"OH SHIT!" The boy cried out, "I'm late!"

So the young man threw his phone into the passenger seat and turned off the hazard lights. He quickly launched off at full throttle. The Celica thundered down the mountain pass leading up to the his new job. The driver dived into the first corner the pass had with full braking and banged down through the gears all the way into second. The Celica leaned significantly towards the outside, but the boy held the car through the tight turn with his right foot pinned on the accelerator. During the first corner, he didn't touch either the guardrail or the middle line of the road.

"I'm not going to lose this job!" the young man yelled as he powered out of the turn. He shifted up a gear and blasted through the next corner. He raced through the through the tight and narrow turns of the pass with ease albeit with an A60 Celica that had seen better days.

* * *

"Damnit! It's just not getting any better!"

Meanwhile at the Ibaraki Naval Base, Awa Maru was still tending to the ill Akashi. Unfortunately, she was still suffering from the fever, and the situation was the same as it was when she collapsed. Akashi coughed roughly and groaned from the heat.

"I-I'm sorry….. Sensei…" Akashi spoke to the frustrated hospital ship.

"Hey mistakes happen," Awa Maru consoled Akashi, "Just next time take care of your body better next time."

Awa Maru looked at her wristwatch to check the time. She became annoyed at what time it was, "Damnit! The supplies are supposed to be here by now. What the hell's going on?!"

" **BRUUUUUUUUUUMMM! BRUURUUUUUUUM!"**

An loud engine noise blared out behind the naval base.

"An engine?" Awa Maru asked, "Is there someone coming?"

The hospital ship had figured out that the engine sound had belonged to a car. It was a car that was heading down to the naval base at an alarming rate. Akashi asked about the sound at the the hospital ship, "Hey sensei….. that noise….where is it coming from…?"

"I don't know," Awa Maru responded, "But I have to ask the admiral about it."

The car engine sound was getting closer and closer. Both ships could hear the car's tires screeching and screaming for grip. Awa Maru went for the door to find the admiral, but when she was about to reach for the slider, the Admiral opened the sliding door.

Awa Maru asked, "Admiral Kitami, do you know if there's anyone coming here?"

"I'm pretty sure you know already, " The admiral replied. Then she came over to Akashi to try to somehow console and apologize to her, "Hey, I'm sorry Akashi-san. I didn't notice your problems since I got here. You looked okay to me, but I guess I should have known better, huh?"

"Admiral…" Akashi replied with tired eyes. She still couldn't get her strength back to sit up.

"Don't worry." The Admiral assured, "Help is on the way soon."

" **SCREEE!"**

The three women heard a set of tires screeching to a halt right outside the infirmary. Awa Maru first looked at the window and spotted an old white sports car right under them. "Oi Admiral!" Awa Maru pointed at the white car, "Is that supposed to be the guy?"

Then the three women heard footsteps thundering down the hallway with loud panting noises. Then a muffled male voice yelled out clearly to a shipgirl in the hallway, " _ **EXCUSE ME! WHERE'S THE BOSS?!"**_

" _ **B-boss? Oh you mean the admiral right? She's in the infirmary upstair-"**_

" _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!"**_

The footsteps were heading straight upstairs for the infirmary. The owner of those noisy footsteps emerged from the sliding door. Awa Maru and the admiral were quite surprised at the man who was about to collapse at the doorway. The young man asked, "Haaargh! Sorry I'm late! My name is-!"

Awa Maru came up to the boy in the white helmet with an angry face. "TOO SLOW! LOOK! This girl is really ill! You're supposed to be the one delivering the medical supplies here, right?!"

"Yeah… s-sorry…" the boy replied.

"APOLOGIES WON'T BE GOOD ENOUGH! HURRY UP AND GET THE SUPPLIES UP HERE!"

"Y-yes!" the boy quickly sprinted off to his car in order to get the supplies up to the infirmary.

"Man…," Awa Maru slowly shook her head at the boy's first impression on her. Then she faced the admiral for help, "Sorry admiral, but could you please give me some more towels and hot water. Oh, and some spare clothes for Akashi-san."

Admiral Hina smiled, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Once the admiral left, the hospital shipgirl walked over to bed-ridden Akashi. "Sorry for yelling like that, Akashi-san."

Akashi turned her head over to Awa Maru and replied in a weak tone, "It's…..okay….. but….who is….. that….boy?"

Then Awa Maru asked the repair ship before answering, "Well for now, can you sit up?"

Akashi slowly pushed her upper body from the bed with some grunts. Her body still feels hot, and her strength wasn't coming back. Akashi felt as if she couldn't get back up on her feet. Awa Maru noticed Akashi's struggles and pushed her upper body up instead.

"Here, I'll have to take off your uniform so that we can wipe off your sweat for now."

"O-okay…."

Awa Maru pulled the infirmary curtains around Akashi's bed and slowly took off her uniform. The new employee came back with a few boxes of medical supplies in hand. He asked Awa Maru, "Umm sensei? Where do you want these boxes at?"

"On the floor. Is that all of it?" Awa Maru asked while taking off Akashi's serafuku.

"There's still a few boxes lef-"

"Then hurry up and get them in here! Jeez!"

The boy ran down to grab the rest of the medical supplies in his car. Awa Maru took off Akashi's zipped shirt, but right when the hospital ship unzipped the shirt, Akashi started to breathe in more deeply and clearly. Awa Maru realized that Akashi was wearing a uniform that restricted her blood circulation.

"How long have you been wearing this?" Awa Maru asked.

"F-five years…..." Akashi answered.

"No one gave you a different size after all this time?"

"Yes…."

Awa Maru gave a deep sigh and continued on with taking Akashi's clothes off. "Here, I'm going to get your skirt and leggings for now."

It was the same for the rest of Akashi's outfit. Akashi can't fit the uniform anymore since it was too small for her. Awa Maru realized Akashi had been suffering more than just an intense fever. Awa Maru didn't know that Akashi's condition was worse than she thought. Ever since she came to the naval base, Awa Maru thought she would have a somewhat slow time due to the Ibaraki Naval Base being fairly small than the other bases and naval districts in the entirety of Japan.

However, it wasn't the right time to break down from the sudden discovery, so Awa Maru kept her composure and took off Akashi's uniform to let her breathe freely. Once Awa Maru was finished, the admiral came in with what the hospital ship requested and helped out with wiping Akashi's sweat off.

While the two women were tending to Akashi, the new employee came in with the rest of the medical supplies he picked up on the way here.

"There!" The boy announced, "All done!"

He turned to see the three women covered by the curtains around the bed. Admiral Hina looked at the boy and told Awa Maru, "I'm going to have to wrap up a few things with him. Could you take care of Akashi by yourself?"

The hospital shipgirl nodded, and Admiral Hina walked over to the boy and took him to her office. She beckoned the boy to keep his mouth shut before he gets out of the infirmary. As soon as the admiral and the new employee left the room, Awa Maru placed Akashi back on her bed and tended to the sealed medical supplies for Akashi to use.

"Don't worry. I'll get some medicine to take out that fever!"

"Y-yeah…...thank you…." Akashi replied in a weak tone. She was still burning and suffering from her fever, but she still put up a smile on her face. After a few minutes of searching in the boxes of medical supplies, Awa Maru found the medicine to take care of Akashi's fever.

"Here, I found it, " Awa Maru asked Akashi, "Hey Akashi-san, can you turn over to your stomach please?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Please brace yourself, " Awa Maru announced, "I have the medicine, but the one I could find in here is a suppository."

"A suppository?"

* * *

"I'm sorry for being so late boss!"

Meanwhile inside the office, the new employee bowed down as a sign of apology in front of Admiral Hina and Ooyodo. Ooyodo got ticked off a bit from the new guy's behavior. Ooyodo told the boy with a sharp tone, "You salute to the admiral when you meet her. Not bowing."

The boy quickly stood straight up and saluted the admiral, "Y-yes! S-sorry! I've been assigned here to be-! Err….."

The admiral chuckled, "Don't worry. After all, you're a mechanic here."

"Y-yeah that…" the boy asked, "So, where do I start boss?"

"You…" Ooyodo tried to scold the new mechanic, "You will address the admiral as 'Admiral' not boss!"

"Admiral?" The boy asked, "What do you mean?"

"The uniform didn't give it away?'" Ooyodo asked with a disappointed face.

"It's okay Ooyodo-san. After all, he just joined us."

Once they were done, Admiral Hina remarked while pulling out a handbook for Daniel, "It's a good thing you brought your helmet with you."

"Well you know," Daniel gave an awkward chuckle, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"That's good because…" the admiral gave the handbook to Daniel, "All of the people you will be working with besides myself are shipgirls."

"Shipgirls?" Daniel quickly flipped through the handbook that was a roster of all the shipgirls stationed at the naval base. Much to Daniel's surprise, there was no male in the roster. Just girls with no surnames. "A-are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I am serious." Admiral Hina explained, "Everyone else here is a shipgirl, and your job is to help them out with repairs. However be careful, they're not going to trust you at first… since you're a guy."

"Ehh?"

"Well since everything's in order now…" Admiral Hina stood up from her desk and gave her hand to the boy in the helmet for a handshake.

"Welcome to the Ibaraki Naval Base." The admiral introduced herself, "I am Admiral Hina Kitami, and this is my assistant, Ooyodo-san. I thank you for helping us out at our time of need, Daniel Nguyen-san."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for supporting my decision to do a rewrite. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will still continue to write.**


End file.
